Hobo Heart (The Creepypasta Collection)
Summary Hobo Heart is a mysterious teenage looking humanoid who appears in the story Hobo Heart: Stitches. First met by the stories main protagonist, C.C., he seems like a strange yet awkwardly charming character who C.C. names "Hobo Heart". C.C. seems to become infatuated with him as they seem to become somewhat of a couple, and eventually asks him to be her valentine and if he values his heart to give it to her (If he wants). They seem to be having a healthy relationship, until her friend breaks her from this "obsession" allowing her to realize that her friend have started to go missing. She begins to stop seeing Hobo, and even starts going out with a guy named Jim. Jim after C.C. feeling sad, try to force himself upon her and ended up being killed by Hobo Heart. C.C., being brutally hurt, is given Hobo's hoodie and his actual heart. In the end C.C. discovers Hobo has be sacrificing her friends to some godlike entity, giving them their hearts. C.C. becomes angry and tells Hobo he should give his heart, but he in a rage kills her. He puts her heart in his chest and burns down the tree, ending the story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: None, called "Hobo Heart" Origin: The Creepypasta Collection, Volume 2- Hobo Heart: Stitches Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late teens Classification: A Gemberling Powers and Abilities: Sadness Aura (Causes those around him to be stuck in an uncontrollable sobbing fit; They do not remember being in that state), Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 2 and limited 3; Can still function and survive without a heart for long periods of time; in his weakened state he was still able to overpower and kill C.C. Can take other peoples hearts to replace his own if he loses his own.), limited/Pseudo-Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can replace his heart with the hearts of others), High Pain Tolerance, possibly Clairvoyance (Seemed to always knew the location of C.C.), Rage Power, and Healing (Presumably healed C.C. from a viscous beating) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Easily could kill and mutilate humans, ripped out C.C.'s heart and broke human bones) Speed: Peak Human (Attacked and killed Jim, who was an athletic and "jockish" human before he could even react to being attacked) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human (Easily lifted humans who varied in weight, height, etc.) Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range physically. At least tens of meters, likely higher with Sadness Aura Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Seems to lack the idea of social norms and expressions (Ex. misinterprets C.C. valentine and thought it meant to give her his literal heart). Notes: *Read online here *Listen to narration here * Licensed Novel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Creepypasta Collection Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters